A conventional communication terminal can support audio applications, including, e.g., receiving an audio file and playing the audio file to present content of the audio file to a user. Many terminals may also convert the audio file into a text file to present the content of the audio file to the user. In conventional communication terminals, however, the way the user receives the audio file is preset, and does not depend on any specific parameters. As such, the user may receive an audio file in a format this is not optimal. If the user is in a noisy environment and the parameter is set for the user to receive audio files, for example, the communication terminal will play the audio file, which the user may not be able to hear. In other situations, the user may be in an environment where it is difficult to read text files. What is needed are methods and devices for flexible and adaptable delivery of audio files in text or audio format based on certain parameters.